


Can you plait?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [12]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, Gen, M/M, hair plaits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (by BLARGHMANGOS) Bart and Milagro interactions? (with like an extra 50 words at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you plait?

“Uhh.. hi, small person?” Bart’s forehead crinkled a little bit as his eyebrows rose. He could only see the top of a brown head of hair sticking up from behind the edge of the sofa, and two small hands perched on either side. He can’t see eyes, or a nose, or anything else that might tell him just who this miniature person was.

The hands and half-head disappeared as soon as he spoke, and his mouth quirked up at the corner when he realised that they were supposed to be _hiding_. In virtual plain sight. And Jaime thought _he_ was bad. Speaking of Jaime, where was his dear hermano? He’d left to get snacks ages (read: 2 minutes) ago…

The body that belonged to the head soon appeared in sight, peering cautiously around the arm of the sofa.

Bart waved hesitantly at the girl, who’s face scrunched up as if she was considering something important.

Heck, she could’a been.

After a couple of seconds, the girl squared her shoulders and came forward, dragging along a little Barbie doll.

She stood before Bart, and thrusted the doll at him.

“Plait.” She said, voice slightly thick with a Spanish accent.

Bart just blinked at her and the doll, not taking it out of her hands. “Uh… what?”

“Plait! Her hair!” She said again, pushing the doll closer to him.

This time, Bart gingerly took the doll, holding it loosely. “Uhm… How do I do that?” Milagro sighed, and separated out three parts of the doll’s hair.

She handed him each peace, and instructed: “Over, over, over…” 

When Bart completely failed, she tried a practical demonstration.

He managed to learn after that.

Smiling triumphantly, she took the doll away and plumped herself down on the floor in front of him, facing the opposite way.

“Now plait mine.” Bart’s mouth lifted into an amused smile as he did as he was ordered by the child.

“So are you and big brother dating?” Milagro asked in the silence that followed, turning her head slightly to look at him.

 _Oh_ , Bart thought, _So this is Jaime’s little sister._

Bart cleared his throat a little awkwardly, and nodded before pushing Milagro’s head back to face forward. “Yeah, you’re his little sister, right? I’m Bart, by the way.”

“Milagro.” She supplied.

“That’s a pretty name.”

“I know you’re name anyway. Big brother has it written all over-“

“ _Milagro!_ ” Bart looked up from his plait work to see a slightly amused, slightly pissed, and just a little horrified Jaime stood in the doorway, holding a carrier bag full of snacks.

“Hi big brother!” Milagro chirped, smiling innocently up at him. “Are you done?” She asked, turning to face Bart again.

Bart nodded, quickly putting in the bobble at the end and dropping the hair. Milagro grinned, before hopping up and bouncing away.

Bart looked up at Jaime, watching as he watched his little sister leave.

“Jaime,” Bart said, causing Jaime to look at him, his face showing signs of guilt. “I want a sister.”

What Jaime was expecting to come clearly wasn’t that. He rolled his eyes, made his way over to Bart and sat beside him, giving him a little shove on the shoulder.

Bart just laughed, digging into the bag and pulling out a bag of chicken whizzes.

"So, what, exactly, is it that you have my name written all over?" It was an innocent question on Bart's behalf, who stared with wide, doe eyes at Jaime's beet red face as he licked and sucked his fingers clean.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good with kid interactions, but I think this is okay?


End file.
